


The Safest Explosion Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, No.12 "Don't move", Peter is kidnapped, Short, Tony rescues Peter, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Tony rescues Peter but the danger isn’t over.





	The Safest Explosion Of Them All

Peter was lying down in the middle of his tiny cell when he heard his cell door banged open. He turned his head and saw familiar red and gold armour.

“Mr Stark? Is that you?” Peter slurred, immediately alerting Tony that he was injured.

Tony crouched down next to him, holding back a gasp when he saw the condition that Peter was in, as well as the device strapped to his chest.

“Yeah kid, it’s uh, it’s me. We’re gonna get you out of here.”

Peter could barely think but he knew that he needed Mr Stark, needed to touch him to make sure he was really here, that Peter wasn’t just hallucinating again. He concentrated on moving his hand to his mentor but was stopped by Mr Stark’s hand catching his wrist. Maybe he understood what Peter needed?

“Don’t move Peter.”

“Why? I wanna go home Mr Stark.”

“I know Pete, but we just need to do something first and I need you to be as still as you can, okay?”

“Okay. I miss you.”

“I’m here Pete, you don’t need to miss me anymore.” 

“Yeah but you were here before as well but you weren’t really here.” Peter was still slurring, but Tony managed to understand what he meant - he had been drugged. There was even more of a risk then, he needed to defuse the bomb on Peter’s chest as quickly as possible.

Tony could do it, he was a genius, he was just worried about Peter’s condition - what had those monsters done to his son?

It didn’t matter, he was here now and no one was ever going to hurt Peter again.

**Author's Note:**

> The next seven or so for Whumptober are going to be super short like this so that I can catch up today/tomorrow. Sorry! 
> 
> Let me know what you think anyway :)
> 
> If you want a chat, find me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musicplotter)!


End file.
